Under the desk
by Berenatrash
Summary: Bernie and Serena in the office... with a very unwelcome guest. Short smutty drabble that I had to write after reading the prompt, which is at the end to avoid spoilers!


Bernie had barely stepped into her shared office all day; between the seemingly constant ringing of bloody red phone and countless patients she'd taken into theatre that day she'd barely had time to breathe, let alone retreat to the comfort and warmth of Serena in the office. All she wanted was a sit down, a caffeine shot and a chat with her… her… she wasn't entirely sure what Serena was, but a certain brunette had other ideas. Bernie had only just closed the office door when she felt a pair of hands grip her waist and without a word she was pushed forward until her chest hit the door in front of her. Gasping, she found herself pinned by Serena's body weight as she leant up against her, Serena's breath hot on her neck as her hands caressed Bernie's toned torso. Serena leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the back of her neck as her fingers drifted under her scrub top to rest on her naked waist. She squeezed down until her fingertips sunk into her flesh, loving the way that Bernie's breath hitched. Serena's lips moved up the side of the blonde's throat before catching her earlobe in between them. Her hot, wet mouth sucking on it as the woman beneath her groaned in approval, breaking contact only to lift Bernie's shirt over her head. As the army medic turned to face Serena her hands immediately tangled in the short brown locks and their lips finally met, their mouths opened instantly, their soft yet strong tongues swirling together, both moaning into the kiss they had desperately craved all day.

Then Bernie moved her hands down to grasp Serena's stocking clad thighs and lift her with an enviable ease, the brunettes legs instinctively wrapping around her waist. Keeping their lips connected, as if they couldn't bear to part, bernie walked the short distance from the door to the desk and placed serena down on her desk. Her long fingers toyed with the hem of serena's figure hugging skirt before rolling it up her thighs, leaving only a thin layer of fabric covering her. The obvious dark patch on her burgundy knickers and the glistening at the top of her thighs giving away her arousal. Bernie couldn't help but moan at the sight of her, taking a second to drink in the sight of the usually reserved Serena Campbell flushed and panting, waiting just for her. As much as Bernie could have stayed staring at her, she needed to touch her, to taste her, to be touched and to be tasted by her. Taking one last longing look before she dipped her head between Serena's legs and began to place soft kisses on her inner thighs, moving slowly up, enjoying the breathy whimpers and moans escaping from the brunette's lips. She moved closer and closer to Serena's slick, throbbing, heat, so close her nose nudged the brunette's clit through her underwear. Just as Bernie was about to remove Serena's knickers there was a loud, harsh knock on the glass of the door. Bernie's head sprung up, making eye contact with serena, both pairs wide and full of panic. "Shit! Oh bloody hell" bernie muttered under her breath suddenly remembering her lack of shirt as she dived under Serena's desk while Serena rolled from the desk to the chair, pulling herself close to the desk to cover her exposed thighs. "Serena, you got a minute?" A familiar voice called from outside the door - instantly recognisable to Serena, as the door was pushed open by none other than Ric Griffin.

Ric what can I do for you?" Serena asked as calmly as she could manage, keeping her head bowed in a pathetic attempt to hide her glistening and flushed cheeks. "Um, I just wanted to warn you about the budget meeting with Hansen and the board next week… but um" he said wrinkling his nose "what's that smell?" Bernie couldn't help but snigger at the comment, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Realising that she could use her position to her advantage, Bernie resumed her earlier attack on Serena's thighs. "Right well…" Serena said but before she could finish her breath caught in her throat, tips of her fingers whitening as she gripped the desk. "Are you okay Serena?" Ric asked "You seem a little, tense?" Serena kept her head down, biting on her lower lip to the extent of drawing blood, "I've just got a mountain of paperwork, Jason's annoyed that Mary Beard is now on a Wednesday and" but before she could finish her rant, Bernie's teeth nipped the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh causing her to let out a yelp which Serena tried (and failed quite spectacularly to pass off as a cough). Shaking his head Ric continued, "with Tristan Wood as the new head of the board we know that where our funding is allocated is going to…" Serena cut him off with a low moan as Bernie's hand was finally where she needed it most but also in the place she wanted it the least while Ric Griffin was in the room. Bernie's long, talented fingers began slowly running up down over her soaked underwear, reducing and increasing the pressure applied periodically. "Serena? Are you okay? We can do this later if you prefer?" Ric asked some concern evident in his voice, "No, Ric I'm fine, just back pain. Comes with getting old I suppose" came the response.

"Right then, with Tristan Wood in charge…" As much as Serena should be listening, Ric voice seemed to fade away when Bernie's mouth replaces her fingers, the brunette doing everything within her power to keep a straight face and appear to be listening to Ric. Not being able to see what Bernie was doing and the fear of being caught was only heightening Serena's arousal, which Bernie discovered as the pulled the brunettes underwear aside, seeing her glistening sex for the first time that day. Serena wasn't sure how she managed to stifle the moan that was rising in her throat when Bernie pressed the first kiss into the wet heat in between her legs but she did know that she was suddenly made aware of her surroundings again by the deep cough from the man stood before her, "Are you even listening Serena?" Ric said his growing annoyance clear in his voice, "I'm sorry Ric, just a headache. That's why I'm in here doing this bloody paperwork instead of out on the ward" Serena said, trying her best to contain the moans that had previously been stopped by her palm as Bernie continued sucking and licking and kissing her from under the desk. "Right well, I'll leave you to it. Just make sure you're prepared for tomorrow's meeting" Ric reminded her as he headed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a deep blue scrub top, smirking he picked it up and threw it in Serena's direction. "Are you sure this isn't the reason you're distracted Ms Campbell?" He laughed before shutting the door behind him, leaving a giggling blonde sat under the desk and a very red faced brunette sat at the desk.

"Well now that he's out of the way" Bernie purred, rubbing teasing circles onto the brunette's thighs, "shall we finish this off Ms Campbell?" Serena was unable to speak one word, let alone form a coherent sentence, instead letting out a quiet whimper as she tangled her fingers in the short hairs at the nape of the blonde's neck and pulled her down to where she needed her most. Bernie's mouth is hot against her already overheated skin, sliding slowly up beside her knee. Her hands reach around Serena and grab at her ass, pulling her close and holding her there, stopping her from bucking her hips towards her mouth. Bernie decided she had done enough teasing or one day, finally dragging her tongue lightly over Serena's clit in small, lazy circles, before sucking her clit fully into a mouth. The blonde moved two fingers easily through Serena's wetness before pushing them inside with no resistance, curling her long fingers so they hit the brunette's g-spot with every thrust. Picking up her pace Bernie continued her firm and hard thrusts, hitting that spot that drove Serena mad, making Serena whine as her hands formed fists, her body jerking against Bernie's hand, almost as if asking for more, and Bernie was happy to obey. Serena panted heavily, fingers curled around the edge of her desk as she held on for dear life, surrendering herself to Bernie's unforgiving rhythm. Letting out a high pitched whine trying to keep it as quiet as she possibly could, Serena's hips rocked as Bernie tipped her over the edge, her body arching, muscles spasming as she rode through her high, Bernie slowing her movements as she worked the brunette through her orgasm, only stopping when Serena shimmied away, too sensitive to be touched.

Serena pulled Bernie from underneath the desk, standing up with her as she captured her lips in another kiss, Bernie's hand was in serena's hair, pulling her as close as she could - which was only further showing her arousal. Serena gently kissed Bernie's Jaw, moving down her neck and to her collarbone bone slowly. Keeping her lips attached to the blonde's prominent collarbone, determined to leave a mark. Serena reached around Bernie's back and unfastened her bra. Serena's lips hovered over her breast, teasingly blowing cool air over her sensitive skin. The teasing was too much, Bernie was shaking and her heart was beating rapidly, and Serena was loving every second of it. Serena pulls Bernie close to her again and plants kisses all over her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples. Bernie's breaths quicken and she tugs on the brunette's hair, the sensation prompting her to suck harder. Serena's hand roams beneath Bernie's waistband to her underwear, smiling to herself when she feels soaked fabric, and widening her grin when Bernie trembles against her as she strokes her. "You're so wet, my darling" Serena whispered in her ear, "yes, oh god, yes" came the breathy response. "Well too bad you embarrassed me in front of ric then isn't it?" Serena smirked, pulling away from the quivering blonde. She smoothed her hair and readjusted her skirt while the blonde stood watching, breath shaky as she tried to compose herself. "But 'Rena! You can't leave me like this for the rest of the day" she whimpered. "Just watch me Ms Wolfe" Serena purred, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, "And for being such a bad girl, there will be a punishment." Bernie couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips at the thought, "have a good day Ms Wolfe" Serena said, punctuating her sentence with a kiss as she slipped out of the office door. Leaving a topless Bernie Wolfe standing red faced and panting in the middle of the office.

Prompt (From great-speech-fraulein on tumblr) - Ric comes into the office while berena are getting it on so Bernie - who's missing her shirt - dives under Serena's desk. While Serena tries to appear composed & talk to Ric - her lack of trousers and proximity to Bernie hidden by the desk - Bernie decides to take advantage of her position and have a bit of fun


End file.
